


Hearts and Cupids and Glitter!

by Aj4668



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 14 days of love, Kit Purrson has fun, M/M, Valentine's Day, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: There are hearts everywhere. Foil hearts and swirly things airily float from the ceiling, while dozens of glittery and shiny paper hearts adorn the walls. Hearts of different sizes and shades of red and pink hang from light switches, the knobs on the drawers and cabinets of his entertainment unit, corners of picture frames, and lamps.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Beta'd by my awesome friend [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). As always, any mistakes are my own.  
>   
> 14 Days of Love - Decoration Madness

  
  
  
Kent sits on the bench in the locker room after the game, head in his hands. The Aces won, beating the Sharks in OT, 4-3, but it was a rough game. They fought for every goal, and Kent is exhausted. He just wants to go home, sit with Kit and a beer, and Skype with Alexei.

Swoops plops down on the bench next to him, fresh from the shower. “Fuck, I’m tired. You okay, man?”

“Yeah, just worn out. Gonna go home and just chill. You?”

“I may fall into bed face first. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, man. Night.”

 

Kent showers, dresses, gets his things together and leaves. He lives in a condo about ten minutes from the arena, so he arrives home soon. As he’s riding the elevator up to his floor, all he can think about is a cold beer and seeing Alexei’s face on Skype. He misses his boyfriend. It’s been more than a month since they saw each other over the holidays, and they will celebrate Valentine’s Day late. They only get one night together next week, but Kent will take what he can get. It’s the middle of the season, after all.

He unlocks the door and when he walks in, there is only red and pink. 

There are hearts everywhere. Foil hearts and swirly things airily float from the ceiling, while dozens of glittery and shiny paper hearts adorn the walls. Hearts of different sizes and shades of red and pink hang from light switches, the knobs on the drawers and cabinets of his entertainment unit, corners of picture frames, and lamps. 

Six dozen roses are spread throughout the living room. Maybe three dozen red balloons bob all around the large room. What he hopes are static stickers cling to his TV screen, all shaped like Cupid. Cardboard hearts stand up on his couch side tables, and there are chocolate hearts and confetti strewn on his coffee table. A big banner, which has glitter hearts, and shouts, “XO BE MINE XO” in glitter letters, covers the entire twelve-foot wall on the right.

  


There isn’t a surface that hasn’t been touched.

  


Kent can’t even move. He’s being swallowed by the pink and red, and he has no idea what happened to his condo. He notices Kit sitting on the back of the couch, wiggling her little butt, ready to pounce on one of the strings hanging from one of the balloons. She jumps, misses, and crashes to the floor with a thud.

At the noise, Kent hears footsteps running from the bedroom, and he looks over. 

“Kit! Are you okay? I told you not be… Oh, Kent. I not hear you come in!” Alexei grabs him in a big hug, and says, “Surprise! I’m being a surprise! You are liking?”

Kent manages to gather himself, and says, “I always like it when I get to see you, babe. When did you get here?”

“Earlier today. I wait until you leave for game, and let myself in and start decorate. I’m want to see you, and not want to miss Valentine’s Day. It be our first, and it be my first with someone. You are liking them?”

Kent is touched. He’s so moved, because no one has ever done anything like this before. No one has ever surprised him by just showing up, and certainly no one has decorated like this for him before. It may be overkill, but he loves it anyway.

“I love it. I can’t believe you did this. This is amazing. Thank you, babe.” He pauses. They haven’t said it yet, but… “I love you.”

“Baby. I am loving you, too.” Alexei leans his head down, and kisses Kent. Just then, they hear a screech, and a thud. They look over, and Kit has tried to climb the glass door that leads to the balcony; the one Alexei had covered with shiny wrapping paper that is now shredded. 

Kent groans, and hurries over to Kit, picking her up to soothe his baby girl. “You wrapped my door,” he says with a roll of his eyes. 

Alexei just preens. “I’m being excited for you to see the bedroom!” 

“The bedroom?” Kent tries not to groan. Oh, the bedroom. “Let’s go see it,” he says with a smirk and glimmer in his eye.  
  
  



End file.
